Fallen Angel
Fallen Angel is published by IDW. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Fallen Angel: Return of the Son #3: 06 Apr 2011 Current Issue :Fallen Angel: Return of the Son #4: 11 May 2011 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Fallen Angel/Lee/Liandra' - A former guardian angel who has been cast out of Heaven. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Fallen Angel: Return of the Son #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Fallen Angel: Return of the Son #3 Fallen Angel: Return of the Son #2 Fallen Angel: Return of the Son #1 Fallen Angel: Reborn #4 Fallen Angel: Reborn #3 Fallen Angel: Reborn #2 Fallen Angel: Reborn #1 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Fallen Angel: The Premiere Collection' - Collects vol. 2 #1-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100767 *'Fallen Angel: The Premiere Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #14-26. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104460 - (forthcoming, June 2009) Paperbacks *'Fallen Angel' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "Welcome to Béte Noir, a mysterious city with a very enigmatic inhabitant: the hooded Fallen Angel, who helps people in need when they find themselves at a crossroads in their lives. But her help isn't always what it seems." - WorldCat - ISBN 140120225X *'Fallen Angel, vol. 2: Down to Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. "The mysterious Fallen Angel continues to protect the city of Béte Noire, but her nemesis Black Mariah is back in town, and she's hunting for the Angel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212689 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "Gliding through the streets of the fate-filled city of Bete Noire, the Fallen Angel has been a force both for good and evil. But her origins have remained as mystery-cloaked as the Angel herself... until now. See the truth of her background unfold for the first time as the most formidable opponent she's ever faced tracks her down with an offer that she may not be able to refuse... even though, in accepting it, the life she knows may well be over." - WorldCat - ISBN 1933239778 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 2: To Serve in Hell' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100732 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #11-16. "The notorious drug dealer Asia Minor stands trial before Magistrate Jude, and the Fallen Angel comes face to face with her predecessor." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100996 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 4: Heroine Addiction' - Collects vol. 2 #17-21. "Fallen Angel recently learned the secrets of her origin, but little good it will do her as she encounters an all-new series of challenges and mysteries... both in and outside of Bete Noire." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101569 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 5: Red Horse Rising' - Collects vol. 2 #22-26 - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103014 *'Fallen Angel, vol. 6: Cities of Light and Dark' - Collects vol. 2 #27-33. "The war for Bete Noire is over... and it has not ended the way that anyone would have thought. Now the Fallen Angel and the few survivors must deal with the aftermath and try to find a way - presuming there is any at all - to set matters right. And there might just be, but Liandra, Jude, and Black Mariah are going to have to leave Bete Noir to find the City of Light! In their absence, as the city that shapes the world slips closer and closer into civil war, can the rest of the world be far behind?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103502 *'Fallen Angel: Reborn' - Collects Reborn #1-4. "On a mission to reclaim three objects of power, which she hopes will restore her former glory, Illyria must also dispatch of another 'fallen' godling... namely Liandra, the Fallen Angel, Magistrate, and protector of Bete Noire. Who will win in this ultimate battle of wills, the fallen demon god, or the fallen angel?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600105866 *'Fallen Angel: Return of the Son' - Collects Return of the Son #1-4. "On a mission to reclaim three objects of power, which she hopes will restore her former glory, Illyria must also dispatch of another 'fallen' godling... namely Liandra, the Fallen Angel, Magistrate, and protector of Bete Noire. Who will win in this ultimate battle of wills, the fallen demon god, or the fallen angel?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600109756 *'Fallen Angel Omnibus, vol. 0' - Collects vol. 1 #1-21. "Experience the first chapters of this tale chronicling the sordid, shadowy world of Bete Noire, and its most recent inhabitant and apparent protector—Liandra, the Fallen Angel." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106749 *'Fallen Angel Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-21. "Learn about the city that shapes the world, Bete Noire, its great protector the Fallen Angel, the dark characters who call Noire home, and the dangerous forces at work to overturn it all." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103820 *'Fallen Angel Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #22-33 & Reborn #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600108474 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer: Peter David. *Artist: JK Woodward. *Fallen Angel created by Peter David & David Lopez Publishing History First published in 2005. A previous Fallen Angel series was published by DC Comics for 20 issues from 2003-2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Fallen Angel Premiere Edition Volume 2 HC: Jun 2009 News & Features * 26 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070925-sdcc-IDWAngel.html SDCC 09: IDW Angel Panel: New Writers, Ongoings] * 15 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22023 JK Woodward on Fallen Angel: Reborn] * 28 Jun 2009 - [http://www.impulsecreations.net/forums/showthread.php?t=3123 Interview with Peter David on Fallen Angel: Reborn] * 24 Jun 2009 - In-Depth: Peter David * 29 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040929-Fallen-Angel.html IDW Announces Fallen Angel: Reborn] * 29 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20996 IDW Revives Fallen Angel] * 19 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26119 Peter David Part 2: Dark Tower & Fallen Angel] (video) * 02 Mar 2007 - Kristian Donaldson: The Angel's New Man * 15 Feb 2007 - Peter David: Catching a Fallen Angel * 27 Nov 2005 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/113315744310836.htm Peter David: Fallen Angel] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Fallen Angel (comics) Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Religion